Over slept
by sauri555
Summary: How Ryosuke decided to get Takumi and everything for Takumi that morning started bad, but in the end he was happy. It is a slash male/male relationship. hope you will like


AN: Uhh, this is my first time writing a story and I really wanted post this. If it's really bad though, then I'm sorry, lol. But don't let that deter you from reading it...sooo yeah, read it...please

Summary: How Takumi and Ryosuke got together.

Warning: TakuRyo Yaoi - Male/Male Realtionship.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

**OVER SLEPT**

It was a beautiful night. The stars in the sky shone brightly. The wind rustled the leafs on the trees. The road was empty. Except you could hear a roaring of hachi-roku going down from delivery from the Akina lake. The young driver was speeding down and taking very sharply every corner as thought as playing a game. The car turned very stable and you could tell the driver was very knowable with the road. On the car you could see the writing _Fujiwara Tofu shop. _

It was 4 AM and Takumi was speeding back home to take a little more sleep before going to school. He parked the car and went furiously back to bed. Bunta looked at him and did not understand what is wrong with him. But shrugged and let it be.

In the mean time Takumi was in his bed wide awake, he could not sleep. He still thought about Natsuki. How could she do that to him. She said that she liked him and still she dated that man. He felt betrayed. With that thought he drifted to sleep.

When he woke up he saw that he was late for classes and shouted to his dad,

" Why did not you no wake me up? You know I have school today?".

Bunta grunted and said, "I tried but you did not wake up".

Takumi looked at him and started to get ready for school because he will need to run to it to be on time. Bunta in the mean time said, " Today you can take a free day from school, if you want?".

Takumi looked dumb struck . His father lets him not to go to school. Wow. But in the meant time he also thinks what will he do if he won't go to school. And just shrugs and says to his father, " It is ok I will go, I will get on time". He went upstairs to get dressed and then he left.

He was running to school and thought he will be on time and then the traffic light got red and he needed to wait. Then he saw a white FC which he knows to whom it belongs. It stops in front of him. The driver of the FC opens the window and says, " How are you Fujiwara-kun?". Takumi looks at him then at the traffic light and says, " I am really sorry Takahashi-san I am in a hurry and I can not speak". He was ready to run then he heard and could not believe, " I can give you a lift to school, of course if you want Takumi?" Ryosuke looked at him and waited. It was funny to watch the younger, how he stood dumb stuck.

In the mean time Takumi decide he will be late if he will go by foot but if Ryosuke will give him a lift maybe he can be on time. So he decide to say, " Yes, I would like, of course if it is not a big problem to you Takahashi-san?"

" It is ok and stop calling me Takahashi-san, he is my father, I am Ryousuke. I believe you know my name." . Takumi blushed and nodded his head to the older boy.

While driving Ryosuke decide to make a small talk, " So why are you late to school Takumi". Takumi looked at him a little bit red and said:

" I over slept and my father could not wake me up."

" Oh, you did not do this mornings delivery then?".

" Yes, I did and then I came back home and went to sleep again.". Ryosuke looked at him and could not believe how fast could he be. He himself was in Akina and wanted to meet him and he just came half past four. And if he says this, that means that he made his delivery just before they could meet on the mountain. So he decide to ask, " So when did you come back from deliveries ?". Takumi looked at him and said,

" It was four, if I remember it correctly, then the last time I looked at the clock.". Ryosuke could not believe that he was so fast. So he let it be he will next time ask every thing and now he should get to the point,

" So will you come to Akagi tonight?".

Takumi looked at him and did not understand why Ryosuke wanted him on the Akagi mountain. So he asked as bluntly as he could,

" Why should I go to Akagi tonight?". Ryosuke thought that he could not be more cute then he is and not to know anything.

" Tonight Keisuke is racing against some team". Takumi looked at him and could not believe that Ryosuke does not know anything about the opponents. Just as he wanted to ask, Ryosuke said,

" I did not have much time, I just came back from internship and Keisuke told me. So I just know that. But if you will come to the race in the evening I will know everything about it", he smiled for Takumi and Takumi looked at him and started to blush. So Ryosuke asked, " Does this mean that you will come to Akagi?".

" Yea, I will try". Ryosuke looked at him and was very happy. It was like a dream he and Takumi could be together but it did not last long as Takumi said, " Can I come with friends?". Ryosuke did not like it but to have him near means he will need to let him bring his friends , so he could not object.

So he looked and said, "why not. It is free everyone can come". Just as Takumi wanted to say something he saw his school and shouted to Ryosuke to pull down. Takumi step off the car and said, " I need to hurry", and was about to start to run, but stopped and turned to Ryosuke and said, " See ya in the evening, in Akagi". He was blushing furiously and then started to run to the class because he heard the bell. Ryosuke looked smug because Takumi will come and he will have him for himself. But first he needs to plan that everything will go as he would like.

When he was speeding back to the Takahashi residence he thought how to make everything that Takumi and he would just be alone. The best thing will be that Keisuke will be taken care and he will not interrupt him and Takumi. Secondly, he will need to take care of Takumi's friends. That's a tough one. Oh, I know Fumihiro can help me. I will need to call him when I will come back. Thirdly, information and make a plan that Keisuke would win. I don't want to have a bad impression. The final thing is what should I wear to look good for Takumi, that he should not let his eyes from me. His thoughts run through his head as he stopped out of his car and went inside.

Meanwhile, Takumi had made on time to class and now he sat at his desk and the only thought in his head was "why did Ryosuke helped him and asked to come to the Akagi" he did not know but somehow he thought that tonight he will know for sure. The class has started and he needed to come back to the real world. He did not want a detention tonight. After classes he started to go out to the gas station and Itsuki run after him shouting, " Wait Takumi, mateo". Takumi was in his world again thinking about him. He also did not see Natsuki, that she stood and was watching him expecting him to stop and talk with her.

So as he came to the gas station he needed to ask Iketani-sempai if he would like to go to Akagi to see Keisuke-san racing. And then it struck him what it they will not go. He said to Ryosuke that he will come. He did not want to go alone, he will feel embarrassing in front of everyone. In the mean time Iketani and Itsuki were talking about this nights big event, Keisuke's race.

" Maybe we should go, it would be interesting to see how Keisuke races", Itsuki whined.

" Yea, it would be interesting", said Iketani, " I should also call Kenji. I believe he would like to go too. And you should ask Takumi, Itsuki".

Just as he said this words Takumi came and said, " Iketani-sempai, what are you doing tonight?"

Iketani and Itsuki looked at him and answered, "we were just talking about it and...". Takumi interrupted him before he could answer and said, "Maybe you would like to go to Akagi, to see Keisuke-san racing tonight?". Iketani and Itsuki stood dumb struck, they could not believe that their Takumi suggested to go and see street racing. But somehow Iketani felt that were is something more and asked, "Why do you want to go Takumi?". The hachi-roku driver looked at him and said blushing a little bit, " I met Ryosuke-san today and he suggested to come and see the race, of course, if we want?". Silvia's driver blinked , " Ok, I believe, if Takahashi Ryosuke asked that, so we should come" and then Itsuki asked how they will go, with whose cars. Iketani looked at them and said, " I will go with my silvia and Kenji will go with me. If you too want, you can also go with me?". Takumi looked and said, "I will go with my car you know and Itsuki you can come with me?" He looked and said, " Oh, yes tonight will be good ". Everyone started to laugh because of Itsuki's eagerness to go. After they decide that they will go everyone went to work. Even thought Takumi tried not to think about Ryosuke, he still felt that tonight will be interesting and he somehow was waiting for the night to come.

In the Takahashi residence Ryosuke was looking over the documents about the new team and the driver whom his little brother will race. After reading everything he felt at easy because Keisuke will win and he won't look bad in front of Takumi. So the only thing left for him was just to decide were in Akagi he should take Takumi and if everything is alright how to tell the dense boy about his feelings. But about that he will worry then he will meet him. Now he should go to call Fumihiro and talk about the details of the race and other thing. He dialed Fumihiro's phone number and waited till he will answer. On the other end of the phone he heard, " Hello, Fumihiro here?".

" It is Ryosuke. How are you Fumihiro?"

" Oh, it is you Ryosuke. Everything is alright. We finished preparing for the race. Keisuke is also ready."

" That's good then. How is our opponents?"

" To tell the truth Ryosuke I think even Kenta could win against them."

" Yes, I looked to the data and they are not really good but it can be training for Keisuke". And then Fumihiro decided to ask, " Why haven't you came to see Keisuke, Ryosuke?"

Ryosuke knew that Fumihiro will ask him that and now was the best time to take his plan into action, so he said, " I was today in Gunma."

Fumihiro thought so because for quite a time Ryosuke had an eye for the hachi-roku driver and now it will be interesting. He waited till Ryosuke will tell more and he did.

" I met him this morning and asked if he will come with his friends and he said yes."

Fumihiro knew this is going to be good. Ryosuke talked further,

" I believe you do know what I will ask you to do Fumihiro?"

Fumihiro was nearly laughing but he composed himself and said, "Yes, I should somehow take his friends and leave Fujiwara-kun for you, yes?". Oh it was good he knew, he would like to see Ryosukes face now, it would be priceless. On the other end he heard, " I know you are laughing, but I hope you will do what I want."

" Of course Ryosuke I will, and Ryosuke don't scare him, ok?", he always wanted to say that to him. It was really funny then the other end was dead silent and he knew that Ryosuke was blushing.

" Ok, Ryosuke I will do everything and now I believe you should go to prepare for the evening to look good for him".

"Thank you , Fumihiro, I will leave everything in your hands tonight". And he put the phone in his pocket again. He could not believe that Fumihiro would know him so well. But now he was calm, he just needs to focus on getting Takumi.

After work Takumi was going strait home to prepare for the night. He needs to wash the car also take a bath himself and get dressed for the night. And the biggest problem is he doesn't have anything good to wear. So first of all, he will need to go to shop to buy something. And as he was going to the shop. He stopped. Why am I trying to look good for Ryosuke-san?. His mind was shouting at him because he wants that the elder Takahashi would just look at him all the time. He looked at the doors of the shop and saw his image and just took a deep breath and walked in. He went over the shelf's to find something good for him. That he would look good in front of Ryosuke. As he looked through everything he decided to by a new pullover, which was black, and a new pair of jeans, which was light blue. After walking out he thought maybe he should by also a new pair of shoos. He went directly to a shoos store and started to look around as his eyes fell on black pumps, which also had white stripes. He thought that will look good to his new outfit. So now he had clothes and he could go home.

At home he did the first thing he had in mind and asked his father, " Can I use the car tonight?"

Bunta looked at him and saw the bags in his hand and raised an eye brown, " I need the car for tonight's meeting?". Takumi could not believe his father. Of all the times his father has a meeting when he wants to go see Ryosuke. He was very disappointed and turned around and started to walk back to his room. In his hands was his new clothes, which he thought he could wear tonight for Ryosuke, but no. He won't and also he needs to call Itsuki and say he won't have the car. But first he went to his room to put the bags and then he went downstairs and was about to call Itsuki then his father said,

" If you will drive me to Yuuichi's gas station, you can take the car but also remember you still have morning tofu delivery. Got that?".

Takumi looked at his father and for the first time in his life he was happy he had a good father and then he asked his father, " When do you want, that I will drive you to the gas station?". Bunta looked at him and said, " when will you go?". Takumi looked at him and said, " around 10 PM".

"Ok, so then will you go you can just drop me of at the gas station". Takumi looked at his father and said, "Ok". With that he run to the phone to call Itsuki and tell that they will meat at the gas station. After that he looked at the clock and could not believe he had just few hours to get ready. He went strait to bathroom to take a shower.

Bunta looked at his son and thought that he will see tonight someone and he hoped that it will be that older boy from the Takahashi, whom his son always talked about. So he just shrugged and waited till Takumi will be ready. So at 9.15 PM Takumi was ready. He looked at the mirror and still he did not liked how he looked. So then he wanted to change he heard, " You look good", he turned around and found his father in the doorway looking at him. He blushed and said, " Really?". Bunta could not believe his eyes, his son , Takumi, had grown up. He was just watching and then he heard him and said, " Yea, can we go or you and I will be late". Takumi just nodded and then the two went to the gas station. After he puled down , his father went to Yuuichi to talk, and then Itsuki run to him. He step off the car and every one looked at him as thought he had grown a second head. He thought soo. And then he heard, " Takumi you look good". He turned around and found Iketani and Kenji standing together, he just blushed and nodded. Itsuki looked at every one and shouted, " Can we go or we will be late to the race". All the boys went to the cars and they drove off Akagi's direction.

Meanwhile, Ryosuke stood on the mountains clearing and waited till Takumi will come. He was dressed in a white costume. His shirt was black. His heir was combed. He looked styling, every women and some of men looked at him. But still he felt not easy and then came Keisuke and said, "Stop worrying. You look good. Fujiwara will like you, ok?". Ryosuke looked ta his brother and then they heard the roaring of the hachi-roku. They all turned around to see as the two cars stopped at the parking lot. From the first car step off Iketani and Kenji. Ryosuke just looked at them and waited till Takumi will come out. And then his jaw dropped down and Keisuke also looked stunned. Takumi was with a black pullover and light blue jeans, his pumps looked good. His hair also was combed. Ryosuke could not believe that this was his Takumi. His throat got dry as his and Takumi's eyes met. The hachi-roku driver looked up and down Ryosuke and thought that he looks really good. He was waken from his day dream bay a voice, he turned around and found Fumihiro, " Fujiwara-kun, nice that you came. Ryosuke and others are waiting for you. Come?". They all followed him as they came in front of Ryosuke. Fumihiro gave him a knowing look as saying "_stop gaping lake a fish and start smooth talking Fujiwara-kun"_. Ryosuke looked at him and said,

" Takumi-kun you look really good", he just blushed and said,

"You to Takahashi-san". Ryosuke looked at him with a smile and said,

" I told you Takahashi-san is my father I am Rysouke and please call me like that, because then you call me Takahashi, I feel so old" and he laughed Takumi got a little bit embarrassed. While they were talking everyone left them be because they saw what was beneath their little chat. As Ryosuke and Takumi looked around they found just themselves as others had gone. So Ryosuke decided to ask,

" so why did you dress up tonight?"

Takumi looked at him and thought what to say, he could not tell that it was because of him so he told,

"It was the only left clothes that wasn't washed", thought he was blushing saying it. Ryosuke looked at him and decided to let it be for now but later he thought he will find out. So he started again talking,

"So how do you like Akagi?"

Takumi looked at him and answered, " It's really nice. The road is good. I like it". Ryosuke looked at him and decided to make a move and said,

"So you will come more often here to see me then?", he had a devilish smile on his face. Takumi looked at him and was red as a tomato. He gulped and decided to answer, " If you want Ryosuke-san I can always come?". He said with his head low. And then Ryosuke wanted to say something he heard his younger brother Keisuke shouting,

" Takumi come here, I want that you would start the race tonight for me, ok?". Keisuke looked at his brother and grinned, oh how he liked to make his brother a little bit irritated and to see Fujiwara so out of place and embarrassed. He knew that by tomorrow he will be dead of course, but still he liked to play on them.

In the meantime Takumi come to Fumihiro and asked, "Do I really need to start the races?". Fumihiro looked at him and decided to help him and Ryosuke because if he will not help he will have a big headache called Ryosuke. So he said, " Of course not Fujiwara-kun. I will let them. You can go back to Ryosuke".

Takumi at that time looked at FC driver and blushed and nodded and was about to go then he heard Fumihiro's words which made him even more embarrassed.

" Ryosuke is waiting and I believe he wants just you for tonight". He smiled and left.

Takumi nearly run back to the older Takahashi and he did not see how Fumihiro started to laught.

Meanwhile, Ryosuke was angry at his little brother. How could he take his Takumi, oh he is so dead. But his thoughts were interrupted by Takumi who came back and was looking strange at him. Ryosuke blushed because he was not used that some one would look at him like that and asked

"What is the matter?". Takumi looked at him and just blushed. As they were looking into each eyes they heard how Fumihiro started the counting. Ryosuke knew it was now or never. So he said,

" I know a place where we will see everything very good". And know he waited what will Takumi say.

Somehow Takumi knew it is the time and decided to go with him and said,

"Ok, lets go. Oh... are we going with your car or should I take mine also?", Ryosuke looked at him and shouted to Fumihiro to come. Takumi looked at them and did not understand why Ryosuke needed Fumihiro and then he heard.

" Takumi could you give me your car keys?", the hachi-roku driver looked at him and gave the keys but still he did not understand why. And then Ryosuke said,

" Fumihiro will you bring Takumi's car to my place after the race, because we are going with my car, ok?"

Fumihiro looked at him with a smile and said, " Ok, it is not problem." He also gave the smile to Takumi and he went. Ryosuke looked at Takumi and had a devilish smile, and said

"Lets go, Fumihiro will bring your car at my place", Takumi looked at him and went after him. But he did miss the thing and Ryosuke was very happy because now Takumi can't back out of this.

Now they were speeding down Akagi and Takumi asked Ryosuke's, " where will we watch the races?" it was a very innocent question, Ryosuke knew he will feel guilty but he needed Takumi and this was the last point where they had still a chance to be together, and answered

"Takumi we are going to my place know, I have forgotten to take my mobile phone, I will be very quick".

Takumi did not tell anything, he was not stupid and he knew that Ryosuke has his mobile phone, because he saw then he asked Fumihiro to call him if there is any problem. So now that means Ryosuke will take the move. It will be interesting.

Now they pulled down to the Takahashi resident and he looked at Takumi and said,

"Lets go inside Takumi, you can come with me."

"Ok, Ryosuke is your parents at home?"

"No, my father is working and will just come back tomorrow in the evening and mother is on a business trip and will be back just after tomorrow".

Takumi looked at him and decide to be still naive about everything.

"Oh, Keisuke will be back just after the race?". Ryosuke did miss the real question and answered without thinking.

" No, he will be back just tomorrow in the afternoon". Now Takumi just needs to ask the last questions and he will know everything and could get to the real thing why Ryosuke took him here.

"Oh, what will we do then together here all alone?", Ryosuke looked at him and just smiled and went inside. Takumi went also after him but it was dark and as he wanted to say that Ryosuke would turn on lights. He was pushed against the wall and kissed. After the kiss Takumi looked at Ryosuke in the eyes even thought it was very dark but he still could make it out. And at that time The White Comet whispered:

"I like you Takumi very much", Ryosuke waited for Takumi's answer.

Takumi was very happy and just as he wanted to answer he felt that Ryosuke started to let him be, but he just grabbed him and kissed as thought there is no tomorrow. Ryosuke just did what he thought the best and kissed back. As the kissing stopped Ryosuke asked again:

"does this mean we are together now?".

Takumi lifted his face and answered: "Yes, and maybe we could find a better place to talk and ..." he could not say it but Ryosuke got what he wanted to say and just took him to his room.

Meanwhile after the race Iketani, Kenji and Itsuki asked: "where Takumi is?". Keisuke and Fumihiro just looked at each other and they knew that Takumi and Ryosuke they will see the best way just tomorrow in the evening.

THE END

Please review, don't be to harsh I still don't have a BETA. I hope you will like it :)


End file.
